


A Valentine Morning

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: A quiet blissful morning turning into a steamy session when you decided Zen deserves more than just a kiss.
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Original Female Character(s), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	A Valentine Morning

You groaned as you stretched your body; raising your arms, pulling back your shoulders and stretching your wrists as you twist them around. You stretched your legs and curled your toes, a relief coming from your lips as sheets maneuvered around you while you stretched. You slowly opened your eyes as you lay back, judging from Zen’s presence on your side, it’s still early in the morning as he still hasn’t gotten up for a jog. You looked at his side, he was laying on his back, his breathe steady as he slept. His silver hair neatly spread on the pillow, he just looked so.. beautiful, like an angel. You smiled, grabbing his arm as you made your way to his side. You rest your head just above his shoulder, where your nose could inhale his neck, his scent that you find so calming, that smells home. You snaked your on his torso, squeezing him lightly as you hugged him. 

Zen rouse to something tickling his neck, feeling your warmth a small smile form on his lips, one arm wrapped around you hand resting on your waist while his other caressed the arm that was across his torso. It was a moment of nothing but pure bliss… until you taught of something naughty, something that would rile up the morning of the heart’s day.

You started to rub your nose on his jawline, followed by a kiss. You peppered his jawline with kisses and traced to his neck, Zen squeezed you lightly as he hummed to your kisses. 

Just when he thought it was nothing but innocent, you started to nibble his skin, you retracted your arm that was across his torso, and snaked your way through the garter of his sweatpants, playing it with your fingers, Zen inhaled deeply, eyes blinking on the scene before him. He frantically faced you, you had a mischievous smile as you looked at him. You leaned in as you nibbled his lower lip, you palmed his hardening member and started to rub it under his sweatpants. 

His lips parted when he groaned, you took this opportunity to slip your tongue, your tongue danced with his, you massaged the roof of his mouth earning you a moan. Your index finger and thumb started to rub the tip of his cock, spewing out pre-cum you spread it along his shaft. Breaking off from the kiss, you bit your lip as you looked at him as you both catch your breath. Zen leaned his forehead against yours as he huffed. You slowly jacked him off, getting a moan from him from your occasional squeeze. 

Your hand swiftly jerked him off slowly, his pre-cum leaking generous amounts that provided lubrication. You could feel his cock pulsate under your touch, you picked up your pace as his breathe became ragged once more. His arm gripping onto your waist. You took his lips once again, this time it was him who was dominating. He coaxed your tongue into his mouth, he sucked it hard and you whimpered into the kiss. Your pace went faster; his cock pulsating, his hips moving, thrusting into your hand. Pulling apart from the kiss he whimpered into your ear, “J-jagi,” he whispered as he shivered and his gripped became harder. With three quick strokes he came into your hand, spilling everything under his sweatpants, a visible stain can be seen, a loud moan ringed into your ear. God, even his moan is so hot. 

You gave him a quick kiss before moving your way down, you removed his sweatpants just enough to free his cock, you started to lick it clean. Your tongue swiping off every bit of cum, swirling around up and down, you gave his tip a quick suck and his body shuddered. He caressed your scalp as you bobbed your head, taking in his cock he shivered once again as he groaned. You gave his shaft a kiss before putting the sweatpants back up and laid beside him. A smug look on your face as you licked your lips, Zen chucked and shook his head, in one quick motion he was suddenly on top of you. 

“My turn,” he said in his raspy voice, eyes hooded with desire. You took a deep breathe as he removed your shirt. He smirked as he saw your erect nipples, his mouth dove onto one of your nipples as he kneaded the other with his hand. His tongue swirled around your nipple, licking it rather violently. His thumb hovering on the other nipple, you gave a long moan as Zen sucked your nipple, arching your back and your hands on his head, pulling him closer. Once satisfied with your reaction, he kissed his way down to your shorts, swiftly removing them along with your panties. 

“Well would you look at that,” he whispered to himself, your sex flowing already with fluid, and you swear you saw Zen’s eyes glistened. He made himself comfortable as he settled between your thighs, “You jacked me off and it made you already this wet huh,” he said as he kissed your inner thigh. 

He ran his tongue along your slit, from the bottom then hitting your clit. Your arched your hips as you moaned, your hands scrunching up the sheets besides you, head pulling back into the pillow. Zen bent your knees, wrapping his arms around your thighs, he kissed your bud before inserting his tongue inside you. You had to admit, jerking Zen off turned you so on and his moan was just the tip of the iceberg. His contorted face as he gave to pleasure, the his skilled mouth and tongue that played with you, and his cock, _oh God his cock._

You started to squirm under him but his arms around your thighs steadied you. His tongue explored you, pushing your walls as he sucked. Your moans were music to his ear, encouraging more, pleasing him, his ego filling up. He unwrapped one of his arms, you whimpered at lost of the presence of his tongue inside you, but soon it was replaced but his long, slim, talented fingers. His mouth now focused on your engorge clit, his mouth and fingers on the same rhythm. 

“Ze-Zen!” you moaned gripping on his head as you pulled him closer, with one hard suck and a few thrusts from his fingers you came, your mind hazy as your eyes rolled back and arms falling to limp on your sides. His thumb continue to circle your clit, you whimpered and squirmed. He stopped only for his tongue to lap on your juices. You winced at the stimulation and he gave your sex a quick kiss before he hovered above you. He wiped away the hair that stick on your face with sweat. Both of your cheeks were flushed, lips raw and your breathe becoming to an even steady pace. 

He chuckled as he held your face squishing your cheeks, he leaned in and kissed you, this time it was slow, like he was taking his time. He pulled away and looked at you lovingly, his silver hair falling from his sides to yours. And you can’t help but smile, remembering how this is your nth valentine’s together. 

“Happy valentine’s Zen,” you said in a small voice as you ran your hand through his soft hair. He chuckled once again as he saw you bit your lip. 

“Happy valentine’s babe, thanks for the breakfast,” he said as he peppered your face with kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at [♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tips are highly appreciated at [ ♡Ko-fi♡ ](https://ko-fi.com/lovec)


End file.
